Gimme my money!
by AB vs Predator
Summary: Garrett is an assassin, and he's been screwed out of his money too many times. It's time for payback. Lots of language, hope you don't mind. Please review.


**The Morag Tong**

_**Larrius Varro**_

This guy was in deep. The Imperials had been in charge of Vvarvandfell for too long and now they were corrupt. At the bottom of the barrel was Larrius Varro, a sludgy pile of shit that was supposed to be some form of a man. I've dealt with him before. Back when I was in the Thieves' Guild he offered me a gift (he didn't mention what it was) for clearing out a building full of Camonna Tong, who are also slimeballs. What he didn't tell me was that he wasn't going to give me legal back-up. In other words, I went to prison.

It wasn't for long, though. After all, think about it. I killed a total of six people. Well sort of. One was an Argonian. But that doesn't matter. I killed six, um, beings. But they were all criminals. Dirty ones, too. The law had been lookin to kill those guys for years but couldn't find proof that they were who they were. So basically I did them a favor. Apparently, Larrius hadn't figured I'd get out so soon. When I went to go see him he said he hadn't heard I'd gone to prison, just that I'd killed the targets. Bull. Shit. This guy knew everything, good and bad. I played along, though. Until I had a reason to kill him.

I hadn't forgotten any of my skills while in jail. I was still deadly with any type of short blade and I was virtually undetectable when sneaking up on people. I realized my calling in life: to be an assassin. There was a place where you could join in Vivec. After a few "questionings" in the canton underworks I found out where the hidden Morag Tong base was. I was tested and passed with flying colors and they let me join. Now I'm big in the guild. If there's a high-profile target I'm the first to hear about it. And when Larrius Varro got a price on his head, I grabbed that Honorable Writ of Execution before it was even heard of by any of the other "workers".

_Target: Fort Moonmoth_

I get all the writs from the man himself, the leader of the guild. He's in Vivec and I'm not at liberty to release his name. But I got that writ and hitched a ride on a silt strider to Balmora. I wasn't gonna play around with this one. Some of the targets I got I killed slow, especially the murderers and thieves. It's hypocritical, but I don't care. I'm probably better at killing and stealing than they are anyways. Well, not "then they are". "Then they _were_". They're dead now, remember?

Fort Moonmoth is, of course, a fort (what'd you fucking think?). It's where Larrius is always at. Easily within walking distance of Balmora, as well. So walk I did, and I got there maybe five minutes later. I developed a plan along the way.

Larrius was in his usual spot in the basement. I walked up next to him and actually made him jump when I stopped beside him.

"Jesus! ...Garrett, how are you?" He said shakily.

"Oh, I'm good. Come here a second, we've got a problem." I whispered.

We moved out of sight into one of the corners of the basement.

"I got this letter today. It's of concern to both of us."

I handed him the writ for his execution. Varro opened the scroll and saw the following two key items on the scroll: _Larrius Varro_ at the top, and the Morag Tong symbol at the bottom. By the time he looked up from the document my sword was already millimeters away from his neck. Needless to say, Larrius no longer had a head after he was done looking over the "important paper".

I was going to pick up the scroll from his lifeless hands, but remembered something: I didn't need to. I left.

"Larrius! You haven't come up for a while, everything ok?" Rod yelled from upstairs. He got no response and went down the stairs.

"Holy _shit_!" He exclaimed when he saw the headless body of his commanding officer laying in the corner. Rod dashed up and saw the bloody document in Larrius' hands.

_The Tong finally got him_.

People of power. They think they've got nothing to worry about. They brood inside their little circles. Doing what they want, with no knowledge of the word "consequence". It bites them in the ass eventually. Or in Larrius' case, cuts off their head. I decided to take a little vacation.

_Destination: Sadrith Mora_

I knew a few people in the Mage's Guild. Not a lot. Back in Balmora, which was my first stop, I knew everyone in the building. I knew a few in Sadrith Mora, and though it was a Telvanni city I decided to stay there. I knew all the people in the Thieves' Guild, more or less. At one point I'd been on my way to becoming the Master Thief. First, I'd need to go to Vivec and tell the Big Man (leader of the Morag Tong) that Larrius was toast. I could get enough money to totally chill in Sadrith Mora from there.

So I got to the Mage's Guild in Balmora and their teleporter sent me to the Guild in Vivec's Foreign Quarter. I didn't know anyone there, but someone stopped me on the way out.

"Garrett, don't be such a stranger!" The dude exclaimed.

"….Who the hell are you?" The bald weirdo laughed heartily after this.

"I'm the Arch-Mage!"

"_You_ run the Mage's Guild?"

"Indeed I do... Listen," he shifted uncomfortably,"I'll stop pretending to know you and get to business. Someone wants to become the Arch-Mage. I don't want that, and I don't think I can out-do him in combat, which is the traditional way that succession is held in the Mage's Guild. His name is Walter and he's usually at the Guild in Sadrith Mora."

"Stop right there. I'm headed to Sadrith Mora right now. You want me to kill him?"

"Sh!" The Arch-Mage looked around.

"Well, do you?" I didn't lower my voice since the last time.

"Yes, I'll give you 10,000 gold for him." He said in a hushed tone.

"Consider it dead, I mean," I grinned "Done."

I went to the Arena and below the Arena storage area down in the basement. There were a few rats around so I didn't stick there too long. What? They're disease carrying monsters...I'm not _afraid _of them. Nevertheless, I quickly made my way to the trap door in the room on the right and went down. I'd entered the Morag Tong headquarters.

The Big Man congratulated me and gave me 4,000 septims (gold pieces) for Larrius Varro and then said he'd have another contract for me when I got back. I was ready for Sadrith Mora.

_Target: Sadrith Mora_

After getting a Mage's Guild express teleport I was in the Wolverine Hall right next to Sadrith Mora.

"Anyone seen Walter?"

"He's up on the tower meditating."

"Perfect. Walter and I need to _talk_."

I made my way up the spiral steps of the tower then climbed a ladder to go through a trap-door and get to the top of the tower. Walter stood up as soon as the door opened.

"Hey, man. Chill out." A slight soothing was in order.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Garrett."

"Someone warned me about you, stay back!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. With what you're up to, you could be Arch-Mage _real_ soon. I don't want to mess with a wizard so I'll just say this: give me 2,000 septims after you've become Arch-Mage and I'll leave you alone." Two thousand? Surely he'd want to _generously offer_ a little more...

"Oh, well that's easy enough." The wizard gave a shaky laugh and lowered his hands from their spell-casting position. Mages are so gullible.

"You bet your ass. Good to meet you, Arch-Mage." I extended my hand.

"Good to meet you." I grabbed him by his legs, pushed him against the side of the tower barrier, then flipped him over the edge. Walter screamed before he was splattered all over the battlements. Maybe he should've learned how to levitate.

"Ah! You there, _halt_!" An archer screamed and drew an arrow to his bow.

"Hey, man. That was perfectly legal." By now a few more guards were checking the body of Walter. Why? I don't fucking know, ok? He looked pretty god damn _dead_ to me.

"You just send those guys up and you stay there with your bow trained on me, then I'll hand over the Writ of….Execution."

_Not, fucking, again_. I didn't have a writ, that Arch-Mage fuck hadn't given me legal back-up. Sound familiar? Shit. Do I _really_ enjoy my job this much? Maybe there's something wrong with me. But there aremore important things at hand.

The guards went inside the tower. I waited for a few seconds then ran and dove right off the tower and hoped I'd be far enough out to sea that I wouldn't smack onto the ground underwater. I made it, but barely. Thank God the castle was so close to the sea.

The water was really cold and I knew of a tavern nearby. Thieves' Guild members were there, one of whom could handle bounties.

As soon as I got onto the beach next to the tavern a guard yelled at me to hold still. Nobody else could see me though. It was time to show this sucker what's what. I flipped him the bird.

He drew an Imperial broadsword and stupidly just held it in swinging position as he ran. The guard aimed for my neck and I easily ducked under the swing. The bewildered guard turned around and I punched that bitch, right in the face. He stumbled back into the water and fell down. I didn't waste any time; I dove on him and flipped him over then drowned his ass.

I found a place to hide out in the rocks on the beach and waited 'til it got dark. Once I knew none of the guards were in seeing distance of the tavern door (I could tell where the guards were because they all carried lanterns) I sprinted at said door and practically dove inside.

"Jesus! Garrett! I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Close the door!" I whispered harshly. He did what I told him to.

"What the fuck is going on with you?" The wood elf, Derrin, asked.

"I'm a wanted man."

"Ahhh, talk to Wilma upstairs."

I went up the stairs and looked around at the bar for a woman. Finally, I asked an Argonian.

"Where's Wilma?"

"_I'm_ Wilma."

"You gotta be shittin' me."

"Nope."

"Why isn't your name Covers-Her-Boobs or something fucked up like the rest of the Argonians?"

"I was adopted by humans."

"That's…different."

A pause followed.

"Well, what do you want?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh! Right. I heard you can settle my dispute with the law."

"Indeed I can. What'd you do?"

"Threw some mage off a tower at the Wolverine Hall."

"Ouch."

"What's it gonna cost me?"

"Oh, about…..3,000 gold."

"_THREE. THOUSAND?_" What the fuck! It was only one guy!

"Hey, it's not my fault you killed him. Now come on, give me the money."

"Fuck, why don't you use a knife?"

"Because they're too messy." Hardy-god-damn-har.

I gave her the gold and she left, the barkeep let me stay in one of the rooms for free. She came back later and told me it was all dealt with. Perfect. Now to get back to the Mage's Guild in Vivec.

About an hour later I opened the door to the Mage's Guild in the Wolverine Hall. Immediately they all readied spells.

"Oh…oh SHIT!"

I slammed the door shut but some type of fireball or destructive magic hit the door and I was sent tumbling down the spiral staircase. Guards ran up to me and I thought I was gonna die right there.

"Good god, are you ok?" The guard asked after staring at me for a while. Wilma really cleared my name well.

"I'm on top of the world, but I've just been attacked by the entire Mage's Guild here in lovely Sadrith Mora."

The guard helped me up while saying, "Probably because you killed their only hope for returning their Guild back to a decent thing."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You should know the Arch-Mage is crooked."

"No, really? The fucker's as straight as a marble."

"Well, the guy you so delicately _plunged_ off the tower was their next Arch-Mage, and he was legit."

"Oopsie Daisy." I smirked with a dose of malevolence sprinkled on top.

"That Arch-Mage probably isn't going to pay you anyways."

"You've got to be pulling my leg. You're tearin' the thing right off."

"Even if he did plan on it he's surrounded by pissed off mages and wizards and sorcerers and-"

"Yeah, ok, I get it." They'd help the Arch-Mage. _Very grudgingly_...but they would.

The whole time this conversation was going on he'd been leading me to the exit of the fort. We stopped at the gate.

"I wouldn't come back here for a while if I were you."

"_Thank god for that piece of advice_, I don't know what I would've done without it."

"Later, you fuckin' psycho."

"Bye, peculiarly nice guard."

"I don't get paid for nothin'." He hollered back over his shoulder.

I headed towards the Morag Tong guild here in Sadrith Mora. Halfway there, a shadow was changing size rapidly and I looked up to see that someone had just _jumped off_ the wizard tower here in town. I moved in time to avoid being body slammed, but not in time to look away from the dude.

_CRUNCH! _He tried to do a shoulder roll, but only smacked his head on the street and rolled a little bit.

"Ho-ly Shit."

The next thing that happened alarmed me enough to make me reach for my dagger. The fucking guy started getting up after a face-plant that was six hundred feet in the making. I watched his disfigured head and legs contort and shift around til they were back to normal. He shook his head, wiped himself off, and walked away.

I checked to make sure the huge dent in the pavement was still there. Yep. I turned to make sure that guy was still walking off. Yep. Then, I did the most important step. I didn't run to the guards, I didn't scream my head off or scratch my ass in confusion. I merely wished I had whatever that guy was using that restored his life so quickly. It wasn't necessarily an option to kill him for it.

"Hey!" I yelled at him.

"_AH!_" He screamed and took off.

"Shit!" I could only watch as the guy took off running _way_ faster than anything I'd ever seen. Another peculiar thing happened when he leapt all the way over the gate-building into Sadrith Mora. That thing is two stories high. I began to think that perhaps this wasn't any regular dude. Fuck it. I had to get my money from that Arch-Mage somehow. Killing someone for what appeared to be no particular reason wasn't really my style. It's all about the cash.

So what the fuck was I going to do? I mean, I couldn't ask the other Tong members to just go in with me and start fighting with them. They're assassins, not soldiers. The Legion isn't going to help me. The Fighter's Guild would cost an arm and a leg to enlist their help (they'd probably suck anyways). So what was I going to do? I decided to go Vivec, and stay the fuck away from the Foreign Quarter canton, lest I want the Mage's Guild running out and slaughtering me.

A boat ride got me to Ebonheart, and a shorter boat ride on a tiny little paddle boat got me to the Temple canton of Vivec. People here didn't like me for reasons I couldn't identify. I think their trade is stupid, too; but I don't discriminate against them for it. Assholes.

I looked up from where I was at and saw something I really never thought I would see. Some dude leapt off the floating prison above the canton and hurled a fireball at the door he'd escaped from. A resounding explosion was the result, nearly one-fourth of the moon coming crashing down. I dove into the water to escape a really hot, earthy, crushy death. After it wasdone rainingthe dirty doom that was the rock and soil falling fromabove,I pulled myself up onto the dock and went up the ramp leading to the (hopefully) stable canton itself. The dude who'd jumped was lying on his face and the cement under him was cracked and broken. Then he got to his hands and knees, brushed himself off, and stood up.

"Don't run. I can pay you." I said quickly and quietly. He turned around. Just like I'd thought, it was that guy in Sadrith Mora who'd jumped off the fucking tower and survived. Same brown hair. Same typicalImperial face. Just about as tall as me, butbigger by a large amount.Apparently this guy makes a hobby out of falling on his face from on high. Nevertheless, he was obviously a strong magician and could probably teach me a few things.

"How _much_ can you pay me, man?" He asked nervously.

"How much do you want?"

"Well...like, what am I doing?" The anxiety still weighed heavily in his voice.

"You're gonna teach me that little fireball trick you have there."

"Haha...no, man. That'd take like, way too long, man! I'll just imbue it into some gloves for you...h-hey man...do you have any soul gems?"

"No, but I can get some." Oh yeah I could, my contacts in the Thieves' Guild could get some real high quality soul gems from the Mage's Guild in Balmora. All they'd want in return is for me to kill some people and bring back whatever I find. It was fair, and I wouldn't dick them out of any of the plunder unless it was real high quality shit and they never mentioned it by name.

"Well, like, _come on_, man! The ordinators are gonna like, _be here_!"

"What do you suggest we do, Wonder Boy?"

"Just like, jump on my back, man."

"_What?_" I asked. Why in the great unholyblue fuck would I jump on his back?

"I have a spell to walk on water! I'm like, _Jesus_, man!"

"Screw it." I jumped on him piggy-back style and told him to hurry the fuck up. This paranoid maniac leapt off the side of the canton and hit the water running. And yes, it fucking worked. I have no idea how thisschizophrenic bastarddoes it. But I was sure as hell going to find out.

After about fifteen minutes we stopped on a secluded island. A goony looking old wooden door with a rusted handle was jutting out of the ground where a hill rose up. Home, sweet home?

"Give me like, _ten_ minutes, man!" He said and bolted at the door, pulling out a nifty looking sword. Paranoid Maniac yanked open the door and ran inside. Terrified screams and yells ordering escape were rising from the cave, and they were usually followed by the hollow rumble of an explosion. I assumed the ones that weren't followed by such a noise were ones he dealt with by sword.

As promised, he came back up. The inside had a red fluorescence, and I assumed it was a Sixth House base. There aren't many of those.

"Like, who are you, man?" He asked while wiping his sword off on the grass.

"Name's Garrett." I replied coolly.

"Oh..." Somehow, this seemed to calm him _way_ down.

"So I guess you don't have a name then?" I asked in annoyance.

"I do." He sat down. What mellowed him out so much?

"Well what's your fucking _name_?" Patience doesn't sit well with me any longer.

"Timmah!" This made him sound...well...retarded.

"Timmy?"

"Yeah, man!" Something perked Timmy right back up, apparently.

"So uh, what's the deal here?"

"Well man, get some shit and we'll fix it right up for you! I'll just like...camp out here...and stuff...Chyeah! Those cliff racers, I'll catch a few and eat 'em!"

"But...they...fly." Welcome to Bipolar Night, sir.

"Levitation, man!" I shook my head. What _can't_ this guy do?

About two days later I had two high quality soul gems (stolen right from under the Mage's Guild's nose) and some regular leather gloves. I bought a little paddle boat from a guy in Ebonheart and rowed out to the island.

"What the _fuck_?" There was a big tent around it. A _tent_. A _big fucking tent_.

"Dude! Bro! Hey!" Timmy was yelling at me from inside. I pulled in to an open space on the tent like thing and got onto the land.

"What the hell is this?" I asked.

"I like, killed a bunch of cliff racers and kept the meat, and then I like, used the skin from their wings to like, make a tent, man!"

"That's...either incredibly stupid or fucking brilliant. I can't decide which one."

"Chyeah! So like, do you have the stuff?"

"Yep." I handed him the gloves and soul stones.

"Gimme a second, man. J-just like, _give me_ a _second_, man!"

"Calm down." Psychotic fuck!

Timmy stood there as his energy seethed into the soul stones. They began to glow very brightly and change shape, almost looking like they were liquefying. Then he quickly put one on each glove, and the gloves happily swallowed them up.

"Ok, man. You like, remember that spell I used? Well I put that spell into each of these gloves, so what I'm giving you is two times stronger than what you saw."

"Sweet fucking _Christ_!" Two times? Shit... That's incredible."

"But the charge on these won't last a very long time because that spell, like, eats up magicka really fast, man. So take these potions of fortify magicka, cuz after a little bit, you're gonna, like, have to use your own magicka to power the gloves, man."

"How much do I owe you for these potions?" Fuck. Potions more gold.

"What? I made these while you were gone, man, it didn't cost me anything."

So he's an extraordinary alchemist, too. That's _not_ natural.

"What, uh...what do you _do_?" I asked him. I couldn't really think of another way to ask him.

"I'm like, an explorer kind of dude. I don't know, man. When I talked to this guy he tried to tell me my name isn't Timmy and shit. You know? That guy that's got the city named after him."

"You talked to _Vivec_?"

"Yeah, that guy!"

"Holy _fuck_! What'd he tell you?"

"That I'm some guy named Nerevar. I think he's kind of losing it, man."

"_You're_ the returned prophet? Holy shit...holy _shit_."

"Oh yeah, man! I think I have to go do something! I'll like, talk to you later, man!" Timmy cast a spell on himself and ran off across the water at break-neck speed. That's insane. I just got crazy powerful gloves from this guy and some potent potions, for free. He ran off before I could pay him. Incredible...just fucking insane. Boarding the boat once more, I rowed back to Vivec. Once there, I found an unassuming peasant and told him to go give this slip of paper to the Arch-Mage. It only cost me five gold since the peasant was a naive little kid.

_To the Arch-Mage,_

_Nice try. You're not going to dick me out of my money. Now there's two ways we can handle this, I can either fight you at the Arena, one on one;or the rest of the Morag Tong and I can declare war on the Mage's Guild and annihilate you all. The choice is yours, and you shouldn't really be afraid of someone like me...should you? You _are _the Arch-Mage. Surely you have enough magical power to kill me easily. If so, then go do it. I'll be at the Arena here in Vivec at noon tomorrow._

_From the one to whom you owe money,_

_Garrett_

After getting hold of the Tong and promising to bring the armor back in relatively usable shape, I got an entire suit of glass armor. I knew I needed a strong as hell blade, so I got a Daedric short-sword from a, um, friend of mine. She and I only meet a few times of the year. You know. _Wink_

It was time to rock. The potions tasted kind of sick, but I nailed all the fortify magicka potions I was given. I brought in a lone restore health potion. Room to move freely was incredibly important; I couldn't have too many things weighing me down.

I stepped into the Arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Prepare yourselves for a truly epic battle! First is the challenger, a talented swordsman and an extremely nimble character, Garrett!" Woot! "And introducing second, the defender! He is the Arch-Mage of the Mage's Guild! Welcome Trebonius Artiorius!" The crowd let out a bellowing applause, even though this man's name it is highly unlikely they could say his name correctly. Neither could I.

We started staring each other down. Trebonius had no visible armor, but he wore a big purple robe. I had no clue what he was wearing under that. Outwardly, the only thing I saw was his staff. I had no clue what this could do, either. Truth be told, I was a little scared to just run at him, and didn't exactly know how to approach him otherwise.

But wait, it seems I have a present! Fifteen nice little ebony darts. I hadn't checked the pouch; I'd thought it was gold. It was only natural to think that, these things cost a fucking _fortune_.Good thing I had investigated it, right? _Thwip!_ It sailed straight towards him. He tried to move, but I think this caught him off guard. It cut through his robe and embedded itself on the wall behind him. Trebonius tipped his staff at me and fired an experimental shot of shock magic at me. The sparkling little globe was kind of slow moving and I hopped out of the way and threw another dart, but at another tip of his staff, the shock magic flew into the dart with alarming speed.

"Shit."

Now Trebonius let a flame swirl around him and materialize above him. Another tip of his staff sent it darting across the circular Arena pit at me. This thing was moving way too fast, but it was smaller than I'd expected, about the size of a human head. I crouched down and punched upwards at it. Apparently, Timmy had put some Reflect magic into these gloves, because most of it shot up at the roof. It burnt pretty good, but not enough to really hurt me. The Arch-Mage grew angry at this one, realizing he'd have to really pack a punch to kill me with magic.

Fire swirled around him quicker this time, spiraling up and down, then another spiral formed, and this process kept repeating til a translucent shield of fire was playing ring around the rosie with the Arch-Mage at a comfortable rate of about, oh, say, _400 miles per fucking hour_. Now it all funneled towards his hands, becoming a tightly packed bundle of joy with my name on it. Static electricity surged around him and the fire became a silver color, still like fire, yet not really. He let loose and the size of the attack grew about six times of what it had been.

I essentially tossed my sword down in a panic and put my hands out, praying the gloves would work as needed. The cast word had been set to something simple, "go!" So I screamed this two letter word and had to dig my feet into the ground to stop myself from flying back into the wall. This beam was fucking _big_. The two clashed mid-way through the Arena, causing a sound mixed between thunder and that screechy, staticsound of electric shock. The sound was then overtaken by the sound of a living inferno. A few of the audience members ran out of the Arena covering their ears, most of the others covered their ears and stayed to watch the spectacle taking place about forty feet below them, and some of the more barbaric audience members didn't even cover their ears.

I shoved hard, the beam felt like an appendage branching off myself, and it was pretty easy to control it once I got used to it. A rather stupid part of me wished I could see what this looked like; the other part told me to keep pushing. And damned, it was getting _hot_ in there. My hair was starting to stick to me,damp with sweat. Another thing was alarming me, it was starting to hurt, like I was exerting. That meant the charge in the gloves was out.

* * *

Garrett couldn't see it, but Trebonius was having the same problem. Sweat was dropping down his bald head in torrents and his eyes were starting to become blood shot. He kept shoving. _Where did this little bastard get power like that?_ It seemed impossible, either something was wrong withTrebonius or this guy had been hiding something huge from him. Trebonius' arms began to quiver under the exhausting weight.

* * *

This is really starting to burn...but it's also really starting to _piss_ _me off_. These super enchanted gloves are really kick ass and I still can't beat him? Bull shit! I pushed harder, my fury lending me more strength but less control. I didn't want to blow apart the Arena lest I suddenly overpower the Arch-Mage. Something told me it wasn't going to be a sudden thing that won this for me. The two attacks grinding against each other seemed to not move very much, but if I had to say who was winning, I'd say I have the marginal advantage. The contact from these two things was huge, almost reaching up out of the pit and stretching sideways far enough to seem like a dividing wall that wasn't yet complete. The ground of the pit itself was beginning to get shredded apart and scorched by the power struggle.

* * *

Trebonius knew he had no choice. He waved a hand up as fast as he could and then went back to concentrating on his task.

* * *

What the fuck is this? Oh _fuck_ me! A bunch of archers just jumped onto the side of the top of the pit. They've all got their bows trained on me...but _what?_Why aren't they doing anything? It sort of looks like they're trying to shootbut can't. Then the one closest to me was thrown straight into the middle of the beam attack, frying him instantly. Timmy ran past, slashing at the archers with an absolutely _giant_ sword, yet somehow he wielded it like it was the lightest thing he'd ever used. Since the thing was so big it was getting pretty sick up there, guys were getting chopped in half and shit, their guts were falling down the side of the pit and then slowly starting to cook from the heat. I can see that shit happening, and it doesn't precisely smell good, either. Thankfully, I couldn't hear it. Or maybe unthankfully. The sound was pretty painful... yet, I still can't help but crack a wicked little smile; the crowd is _really_ getting into this. I see them cheering me on. 

_...Now... GO!

* * *

_

Trebonius was pissed, but his fear outweighed it by a lot. The Arch-Mage had a rather cowardly heart, and some dickhead up there ruined his..._support_. He was quaking all over now, dehydrating from all the sweat. Trebonius tried to keep pushing, but he knew he'd have to dig deeper to win. The mage wasn't sure he had much more to dig through.

* * *

This is bad, now it's starting to hurt like fuck. I'm pretty sure I've run out of magicka, and it's using my life force now instead of the magic. It was all or nothing now. Do or fucking die. If I didn't give it all I had, well, I'd be fried by the mage. If I gave it all I had and ran out of energy there, I'd die from using my life up...and then the mage would fry my ass. But, if I overpowered him and got away with it, I had a fair chance of surviving. I took some deep breaths, and started to seem almost tranquil, until I snapped open my dying eyes and threw it all into the flame. 

It was going further, I was winning, but my vision was fading, getting hazy. How much further did I have to go? I'm having trouble standing, my vision is blackening. Have I won yet?

* * *

Timmy watched with a mix of happiness and distress, Garrett was starting to kick the mage's ass, but it was killing him as well. He wanted to bite his fingernails, but he kicked that habit after a lot of hard work; starting again would make the vicious cycle never-ending. The flames were upon Trebonius now. The Arch-Mage still didn't call it quits, even as his skin was melting off and his flesh was scorching. His face seemed to stretch out with his death scream, and then his tattered skeleton fell to the pit floor. 

Garrett fell to his knees dripping with sweat and steaming. Timmy leapt over the edge and down into the pit, this time doing a successful shoulder roll. He came upon Garrett's still form lying on the pit floor and silently hoped to himself that he hadn't died. The Nerevarine placed his hands onto the chest and abdomen of the unconscious acquaintance. His hands radiated a calm blue for a moment and Garrett's eyes opened.

* * *

The last thing I remember was seeing that fucking mage burn apart inside the flames and then losing my footing. Now I was on the cracked and blackened groundwith Timmysitting next to me. I _did_ win, right? 

"Hey Timmy, what the _fuck_ happened?"

"You, like, blew him away, man!" His usual paranoid way of speaking.

"Well I'm glad you're impressed, but I feel like I just got eaten by a dragon, tossed around in his fiery stomach and then shit out from a few hundred feet up. You wouldn't mind if I took a nap, would you?"

"No, man. Like..._no!_"

"I'm glad you understand." I mumbled and got on my feet.

As I opened the door to leave the Arena and received the cheers of hundreds of people, I let slip one more smile. It wasn't that I gave a fuck that they were cheering for me, just the fact that I'd gotten a very powerful ally, some badass gloves, and (best of all) some sweet ass vengeance.

* * *

A/N: So will I continue this? Probably not. I liked writing it, though. You took the time to read the entire thing, why don't you review now, friend? 


End file.
